coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 368 (22nd June 1964)
Plot Lucille tells Emily that she's enjoying the freedom of living with the Barlows. Swindley and Emily's wedding is set for 18th July. Lucille asks where he engagement ring is as that makes the arrangement definite. Dennis buys a bottle of brown ale to wash hair with. Jack, Albert and Len are amused at his new profession and the £60 course fee he's got to pay. Ena agrees to play the harmonium at the wedding, even though she doesn't approve of the marriage. Emily insists that they get an engagement ring immediately and leads him off to Sam Ross's shop at the other end of Rosamund Street, closing the shop in the meantime. Val and Lucille are also surprised at Dennis's news. Val agrees he can use the front room salon in the evenings. Val refuses to do Lucille's hair until she has Concepta's permission. Emily chooses a ring costing £30 but Ross lets it go for £25 as Swindley is an old friend. Dennis creeps round Elsie to get her to agree to pay the first £15 of his course fee. She tells him that she's going to get a part-time evening job to raise the remainder. A surprised Len agrees to be Swindley's best man when he admits he has no close friends. Val lets Dennis watch her in the salon as she cuts Florrie's hair. She leaves him to his own devices for half an hour as she has to see Albert. Swindley tells Emily that Ena, Mr Papagopolous and Hilda Barnett all disapprove of their engagement. In addition, James Nugent has not yet sent his written approval. Emily reminds him he hasn't yet booked the honeymoon. Irma asks Dennis if she can be his receptionist when he opens his first salon. Dennis tells Lucille he'll do her hair for her. Len winds up Jack by saying he's responsible if Swindley's marriage goes wrong. Elsie gets annoyed when Ena sneers at Dennis's new ambition. Dennis accidentally dyes Lucille's hair blonde and orange. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Irma - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Sam Ross - Brian Wilde Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and front room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *Sam Ross's jeweller's shop Notes *The closing credits are played over the film sequence of Clifton Street in Ordsall that was introduced in Episode 366 (15th June 1964). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis) and Charlie Moffit (Gordon Rollings). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Swindley and Miss Nugent go shopping, and Dennis tries his hand at hairdressing *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,375,000 homes (1st place). Category:1964 episodes